CoHabilitation Project
by Jaden Ink
Summary: A collapse in the Venturi/McDonald household brings new possibilities for old Enimies. Who said things would be easyer now were such liars. Extreme Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

Casey unfolded another box rubbing her nose on her sleeve. The room was looking barer and barer and it was making her eyes well over. She heard her door open and she quickly wiped her eyes before turning to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" She said throwing more books into the box. Derek walked over to her desk and grabbed something.

"I thought I would help…" Casey ripped the book he had picked up out of his hands.

"Why so you can get me out of here faster?" Casey snapped. Derek was taken back for a split second but he knew he deserved it, he had been horrible to her.

"No, not at all! Look Case… I'm uh- I'm sorry. I am." She chucked something into the box and he heard a crack. Something broke but Casey didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Yea well me too." She bit her lip urging her to stop but she needed to get this out. She couldn't talk to Lizzie about it or her mom not now. "I hate this Derek. So much, I was getting used to this." She gestured her hands between them. "What went wrong with our parents? I was finally adjusted to this house, the school, living with you." Derek smirked lightly. Before walking past her to sit on her bed.

" I donno Case, probably the same thing that happened to Nora and Dennis and my mom and dad."

"But I don't want to leave." Casey broke down now. Tears were falling down her face. Her hands were shielding her eyes attempting to wipe away the tears.

"S-sorry… y-you d-don't d-do t-tears." She sputtered. Derek stood up and awkwardly put his arms around her shoulders. She was stunned but soon wrapped her hands around his waist.

Derek was surprised by his actions. Comforting Casey wasn't as hard as he always made it out to be. He could feel her body shaking with sobs, and his awkward hold on her became a tight hug.

Casey was surprised with how comforting Derek was being, and how comfortable she felt being held by him. She knew she was going to miss him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she would. She had grown accustom to the morning and mealtime banter.

"Casey, hurry up!" Nora's voice screamed up the stairs. Casey backed away from Derek and his arms dropped absently to his side. He helped her dump the last of her stuff in the box all the while wondering why he felt so cold since he let go of Casey. he folded the box shut while Casey wiped her face free of lingering tears. 

Following her down the stairs with the box, he could see Lizzie and Nora by the door. Gorge wasn't anywhere to be found, Marti was under the table and Edwin was standing by Derek's chair shuffling his feet. Nora hugged Edwin and so did Lizzie and Casey while Derek put the box in the back of the car.

"Marti, don't you want to say good bye?" Nora asked. Marti just stared at the three girls with a sad look on her tiny features. When Marti didn't move Nora turned to push the girls out the door.

"N- Mom?" a little voice stopped them in their tracks. Derek was frozen in the doorway looking back at his little sister.

"Are you leaving because of us like last time?" Marti's bottom lip started to tremble before Nora walked and pulled her into a hug.

"No sweet pea, you three are wonderful." Marti hugged Casey and Lizzie before her and Edwin watched Casey, Nora, Lizzie and Derek head down the driveway.

"Bye Derek." Nora said giving him a hug.

"Going to miss you bro."

"You too Lizard." Derek hugged Lizzie before her and Nora got into the car.

Casey and Derek stood there awkwardly staring at their feet. Biting her lip she looked back up at him.

"Bye Derek." Derek sighed and walked forward pulling Casey into a hug. It wasn't awkward this time. The hug was tight and Derek buried his face by her ear.

"Call me when you get settled." He whispered. Casey pulled back with a sad smile tugging at his lips.

"Wow, Derek Venturi, caring about me?" Derek rolled his eyes then smirked.

"Maybe, but if you tell anyone I will deny it." Casey laughed lightly before taking one last long look at her ex brother; before stomping into the car and slamming the door loudly.

"Always the drama queen…" Derek whispered before he went back into the house. Ed and Marti were sitting on the couch with a weird air about them.

"It's too quiet!" Marti screamed as Edwin nodded in agreement.

"Casey, come on. It wont be that bad." Casey's face flushed with anger.

"That's what you said when we moved here in the first place! I lost my home and my friends my room! and now you want me to do that again!" Nora sighed glancing in the rear view mirror at Lizzie who was silently looking out the window.

Casey, we are still living here, but on the other side of town. You can visit Emily on weekends. Casey scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Casey what can I do to make you attempt to move on." Casey waited a moment before turning to face her mother completely serious.

"I can think of a way."

5 WEEKS LATER (first day of school grade 12)

"So D we on for tonight?" Derek shook his head trying to concentrate on his friend.

"I'm sorry what?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I thought you were over the whole McDonald's leaving thing." Sam said giving Derek a shove.

"I was, I mean I am. It's just the divorce was finalized today. Now it's really over. Nora and Liz, and Casey… they aren't a part of our lives anymore. I know I haven't heard from any of them since they left, but now it just seems real. Casey McDonald is-"

"Casey McDonald is what?" Derek's eyes widened perpetually as he whipped himself around to face Casey. She was smiling lightly and something blew up inside her and she threw her arms around his neck. He didn't hug her back. He just stood their eyes just as wide his face void of emotion for what seemed like hours. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back to look at her as if to make sure that it was really Casey.

"I can't believe it… What are you doing here?"

"I told mom that in order for me to be cooperative through the whole thing she would have to buy me a car. I told her if she was ruining my life again, she had to let me keep something. So I asked for a car so I could still come to school here and be with my friends. I drop Liz off at her school every morning from now on too. Hey Sam." Casey wrapped Sam in an equally tight hug and he lifted her off the ground. Derek felt weird all of the sudden but another voice popped him out of it.

"Casey!" Casey turned to see Emily running at her

"Emily! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you surprised me." Emily grabbed onto her friend tightly.

Casey noticed Derek staring at her strangely as the bell rang.

"What does everyone have this semester?" Casey asked. Emily had Algebra, Bio, Lunch, Spare, and English. Sam had Computer science, P.E., Lunch, Spare, and Math 30. Casey looked at Derek's schedule. He had Life science, P.E., Lunch, English, and Spare, and Casey's was the same except Bio instead of P.E.

"You, are taking life science?" Casey eyed Derek as he shrugged.

"I thought it would be a bird course." Casey rolled her eyes as she started off towards the Life science room.

"Well then we better get going." Casey said over her shoulder.

Casey sat in the back of the room and Derek sat beside her at the table. While they waited for the class to start Casey started to talk.

"I'm so happy I'm back." She stretched her arms up and over her head stretching and smiling widely.

"Why didn't you call me Casey?" her smile faltered and she straightened up.

"You said call you when I get settled. Today I got settled because I was coming here." Derek rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant when I said 'get settled' Case. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The look on Casey's face told Derek that she knew but was playing dumb. Casey was drumming her hands on the top of the table while Derek shook his head.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"Were no longer sibs Case." Her hands froze for a moment before continuing in double time. Derek sighed and place his hand over hers stilling her movements. She stared at his hands as she set her jaw.

"Case just because you ignore what's going on doesn't mean it's not happening." The teacher walked in now and partnered everyone up who was sitting together in pairs. 

"Know this person well, this will be your partner for every project. This course is to get you ready for life starting with moving out. This isn't a career and life management class. I am not teaching you how to write a resume, this class is to throw you into co-ed situations. If your partner is the same sex, suck it up. There will be five major projects dealing with the five stages that you will face in the future. The first being, moving out on your own. You will be moving in with your partner as either roomies or partners. You will have to make a model of your home some how, you must work out the price properly; so that includes mortgage, water, gas, electricity, food, appliances and furniture. The next project is marriage." Casey shifted in her seat. She couldn't explain why the fact she was partnered with Derek for this made her feel restless but it did. Derek watched Casey from the corner of his eyes. Her arms were tight and ridged as her hands fidgeted with anything they touched. 

"You and your 'spouse' will have to work a new baby into the picture. On top of that, you will get a baby to take care of. This is a mechanical baby. It is programmed to cry a lot, and each time it is your job to figure out what it needs. This bottle has a special magnet in the nipple so that when it enters the baby's mouth the charge will check off the cry if that was what the baby needed. If a diaper needs to be changed you use this special diaper. There are two that will be alternated back and forth. They both have the magnet in it as well. The alternation of the 2 will insure that you are keeping your child's hygiene up. There is a microchip in the back that keeps a record of how long a child cries, and a log of how well you took care of it. 

During this project we will be going on a field trip. There is a camp that we have used for years. You and your partner will share a room and you will be posing as newly weds. We need your parents to sign a confirmation letter that they are all right with your partner choice. If not, we will work something out. For those of you in co-ed pairs, do not think of this as a 'Honey moon' for you and your partner if any interaction that is not acceptable in these halls happens, you will be suspended. This trip starts on the 27th of December until the 13th of January some school will be missed but you will have the assignments and be expected to finish them in time to start school on the 13th. The completion of these assignments will be submitted to me daily. If they are finished you will gain credits. Think of the assignments as your job and credits act as cash.

The next is funding to send your child to collage. You will go through the process of choosing collages, and pricing for dorms. The last is retirement, you will work in a fund that you have and research the process of finding a pension plan."

The teacher, whose name, Mr. Tanner, was scrolled along the board, passed out the permission sheets before telling us to talk amongst ourselves.

"So _Mrs. Venturi_…looks like another McDonald girl who can't resist a Venturi boy." Derek laughed nervously.

"Yea and look how well that turned out last time…" Casey murmured, her eyes went distant and Derek could hear the double meaning in her words.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey

"Casey! It's great to see you." George enveloped Casey in a hug while Derek took his coat off and tossed in onto his chair.

"You too Gorge."

"Casey!"

"Casey!" two voices echoed tearing down the stairs. Casey bent down to pick up Marti while Edwin tackled her with a hug. Casey's eyes closed briefly before letting go of the two.

"Is Lizzie with you?" Edwin asked peeking around Casey.

"Yea she's just grabbing stuff out of the car." Edwin nodded before running out of the house with Marti behind him.

"So Casey what bring you here?" Casey smiled at him.

"Derek and I got partnered for a semester long assignment, and I missed you guys…" Casey admitted honestly. Derek took that chance to hand Gorge the permission slip. After reading it Gorge spoke.

"You two are partners?" Casey and Derek nodded. After that Gorge burst into laughter.

"What's so funny dad?" Edwin asked when the three youngest entered the room. Gorge couldn't speak so he held the paper. Once Edwin red the assignment aloud, they burst into laughter also.

"You two couldn't even survive being siblings you think you can be 'married'" Gorge exclaimed breathlessly.

"Oh come on, we weren't that bad." Derek defended Casey nodded but Edwin joined in the laughter.

"Are you kidding? You couldn't go one day without fighting. Need a list? Fighting over the bedroom, the party, that thing with Sam, you-" Derek cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Okay story time over Ed." Casey giggled pulling Edwin away from Derek.

"God I missed you Edwin."

"Okay… so I have wood, carpenter glue, plastic, and paint…" Casey nodded.

"Good cause I have tonnes of furniture and model paints and some material to make curtains…"

"So case what's our dream home going to look like?" Derek asked staring down at the material. Casey got up and walked over to the couch where her backpack was.

"We'll remember, you still have 100 input also… but I was just drawing, and this is what I came up with…" Casey rambled on as she walked back with paper's in hand.

"Shut up and just let me see will you?" Derek snatched the paper's out of her hands. Pulling a chair out from the table he sat down as he flipped through the pages. Casey sat down in a chair and studied Derek's face. His brows were furrowing slightly like he was disappointed, but his eyes were filled with something else.

"Case…"

"You hate it right?"

"No, no, no… it's not that… it's just…" Casey raised an eyebrow leaning in towards Derek waiting for an explanation.

Derek laid the pages and spread them out between them

"Casey, it bares a striking resemblance to our- I mean my house." Derek felt strange… not knowing if he should call it our home or his home. Casey grabbed for the pages and studied them for a moment.

"What are you talking about, it looks nothing…" Derek gave Casey a look which made her stop.

"Okay it looks similar…"

"Casey this is this house." He reached for Casey's bag of furniture. "You even have a recliner in here." Casey furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back in the chair…

"I didn't mean too." she whispered so quietly Derek almost didn't hear it. Derek sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Case, it's okay. You miss it here I get it." a silence spread between them as Casey gazed down at the floor. Derek bit his lip staring at Casey's sad expression before standing up abruptly. Casey looked up at him startled.

"Come with me."

"What? We have to do our project."

"Suck it up princess were not leaving the house." When Casey still didn't stand, Derek let out a large sigh and took Casey's hand from her lap. He started walking and pulled Casey out of her seat towards the stairs. He was ahead of her their arms full of tension as she hung back as far as she could staring at their hands. Casey's hand was limp in Derek's and his fingers were tightly wrapped around Casey's when they reached the games closet she walked a little faster so there hands dangled between them. Her hand applied slight pressure to Derek's causing him to loosen his hold on her hand.

Derek led Casey to her old room and opened the door. It was empty a few furniture pieces and such were left behind. Where her bed used to be was a queen-sized air mattress with a pillow, blankets and sheets. Random stuffed animals crowded around it and the sheets were tousled like some one had been sleeping on it.

"Marti sleeps in here a lot. She misses you a lot Casey. I would get up in the morning and find her sleeping on the floor where your bed used to be so we got an air mattress for her."

Casey walked over and sat on the mattress; picking up a stuffed animal. Derek leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed just watching her.

"I miss this room." Casey said as she lay back on the bed. Derek swayed on his feet before deciding to go sit on the bed next to her.

"You know, if you ever want… I mean… Gorge wouldn't mind. I know this isn't a real bed, but it is your room…" Derek rambled on. Casey smiled reaching out and putting a hand on his arm causing him to stop abruptly and stare down at her hand.

"Thanks Derek. I might just take you up on that." Derek smiled back and nodded.

"Why couldn't we get along like this when I was living here?" Derek shrugged leaning back beside Casey and putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. Maybe the overdose of Polly do good-er preppy pants made me irritable." Casey gasped and turned towards Derek hitting him with her hands.

"Oh yea? And living with your egotistical sarcasm was so easy!"

"Now who's being sarcastic?" Derek laughed as he fought off Casey's hits. Casey scoffed as Derek laughed at her attempts to hit her. One hand encircled Casey's wrist and his fingers laced with her free hand as he pined her hands on the bed. They were still laughing for a few seconds before it dissipated into an awkward chuckle.

Derek's eyes got trapped for a moment, studying her face. Her giggling stopped and she found her eyes stuck in the same predicament. Both of their minds were blank as if the stare between them had turned the world's power switch off and everything but each other faded to black.

Derek's eyes fluttered around her face without his conscious decisions and Casey followed his eyes all the way until they rested on her lips.

"Um we should go finish the project…"

"Yea…" Derek mumbled as Casey pulled her hands free and rolled off the mattress with Derek following her from behind.

* * *

"No Derek. We don't have a dog!"

"Hey all I'm saying is I want a dog."

"Mr. Tanner! Can we have a dog?" Derek called across the classroom towards the teacher.

"We'll that's something you and your 'life partner' have to decide." Mr. Tanner said before turning back to the group he was working with.

Derek smirked at Casey who returned a smirk that mirrored his to a tee, which caused Derek's smirk to disappear.

"Right, and as you 'life partner' I said no. Alright _sweetie?_"

"_alright sweetie?" _Derek mocked getting another smack from Casey. he grunted upon impact and rubbed the spot on his chest.

"Okay so we have food, water and electricity bill's… we just need to figure out the price of the house."

"Easy. Dad bought it for 250 000. I don't know how much he pays for mortgage but I can find that out."

"So were done, with like a week to spare?" Derek asked unable to believe it himself. "Wow Case, I guess working with a keener is awesome." Casey nodded proud of her self. More over, she was proud of Derek who didn't resort to his 'slackadazicle' ways.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. What made you actually do school work, and efficiently? Are you failing again?" Casey asked glaring at him. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Don't read to much into it, I just didn't want you to get stuck with all the work. The divorce had been hard for you…" Derek's eyebrows pulled together. He didn't even know the real reason why he actually did his work. Whatever came out of his mouth just then wasn't the truth… or maybe it was. Derek was too confused to understand what had been going on with him lately.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" Derek said grabbing the stapler and attaching their work together.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Derek, you've been so great to me, but we never talked about you, how are you dealing with all of this?"

"I'm fine Case." Casey narrowed her eyes.

"Derek you must have some sort of feeling about this." Casey made a motion with her hand that sort of looked like she was gesturing between the two of them. Derek's mind froze again like it did a few months ago in Casey's old room.

"Derek?" Casey said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh uh Case, you should know, I don't have feelings." Derek mumbled lamely taking the staple out of the papers and then stapling them again.

"Casey, you should know by now, I don't have feelings." Derek laughed as Casey rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Der. You've been doing a lot of stuff out of character lately." Derek looked her straight in the eye and replied.

"I'm. Fine. With. It." Casey didn't belive it but she let it go.

"So, I was talking to mom…" She said quietly. Derek turned his head towards her slightly tilting it in a small gesture to tell her to go on.

"I asked her if Liz and I could spend the 19th to the 24th in our old room's. I told her that if gorge agreed, her permission would be all I needed for Christmas."

"And what did she say?" Derek asked turning fully towards Casey with a slightly excited look on his face.

"She asked 'why couldn't you have gotten along with Derek this well when we were a family?" Derek laughed looking down for a moment before looking up at Casey from under his eyelashes.

"Sibling rivalry?" Casey laughed

"So you think gorge would be okay with that?"

"Of course Case. It will always be your home too." He said pointing towards their model. Causing them both to laugh.

* * *

**(Okay this part was a little hard to write, I hope you understand what's going on. It flashes between Casey and Emily, and Sam and Derek. Their conversations are pretty much the same so I was trying to make it look like they were finishing each other's sentences)**

"Okay spill." Emily said as she pulled Casey to their usual table at lunch.

"Spill what?" Derek replied confused, to Sam's question.

"Come on Derek I'm talking about you and-"

"Derek being all Chummy since you got back." Casey's eyebrows pulled together as she frowned at her friend.

"There's nothing to talk about Em, Derek and I are-"

"Friends now, and trust me Sam I'm just as confused as you are. But I don't know, it's just easier to get along with her now that-"

"He seems to have matured Em. It's unexplainable but now that we don't live together, it's like-"

"She isn't as annoying as I once thought she was when-"

"We were getting on each other's nerves and now since were not with each other all the time I have no reason to not-"

"Maybe, like Casey, a little?" Sam asked timidly. Derek spewed his chocolate milk all over the lunch table missing Sam by just a little.

"Dude. She's my Step-"

"Not any more Casey, remember divorce? The thing that happens when parents can't stand each other anymore?"

"Ugh… Emily why are we even talking about this?"

"We are talking about this because you and-"

"Derek, your not blood related, and now your not even related by paper. If any one could have had the slightest problem with you and Casey hooking up before now there is absolutely no reason that you and Casey have-"

"Unrelieved sexual tension!" Emily exclaimed as Casey nearly jumped over the table smothering Emily's face with her hand.

"Emily watch what you say. Some one could here you and think…"

"Think what Case? That you and Derek could be together? Listen do you honestly think that if your mom hadn't married his dad, that when you came to this school Derek would have treated you the same? You're a hottie Case. Derek probably treated you bad when you were sibs because it covered up the-"

"Unrelieved sexual tension!" Sam exclaimed.

"Stop saying that!" Derek shuddered slightly.

"Derek, look in my eyes. Now tell me honestly, if Casey Came to this school as a regular student, not as your step sister, can you honestly say that you wouldn't have hit on her?"

"Dude you're her ex! Isn't it some rule that ex's cant set up their ex's?" Sam laughed then.

"Since when does Derek Venturi follow the rules?"

"Oh, right about the same time as you-"

"Stopped crushing on Derek?" Casey asked surprised in her lack of knowledge.

"Around the same time as I found a new knight in shining armour. Speaking of my prince…" Emily smiled past Casey's shoulder as Sheldon ran up to kiss Emily hard on the mouth.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay Gorge." Lizzie said dropping her bag down by the door

"No problem girl's, you're always welcome here. I just can't believe your mother let you stay here."

"Well, Casey is surprisingly awesome at milking the guilt machine." Casey blushed as Derek and Edwin came in with some of their bags.

"Jesus Case, you're not even here for a week why do you have six bags?"

"Some of those have Christmas presents for you guys. They aren't wrapped yet so… no peaking!" Casey shouted as Edwin went to undo a zipper. "Lizzie do you want to wrap them in your room or mine?"

"Let's go in mine." Casey nodded taking the bags with gifts in it dragging it up the stairs.

After a few long tedious hours of wrapping, and kicking Derek and Edwin out of the room; they were finally done.

"Are we keeping our presents in our rooms or under their tree?"

"Room's defiantly if we put them under the tree Derek and Edwin might sneak a peak." Lizzie nodded before yawning.

"What time is it?" Casey glanced at her cell phone.

"1:30 wow,"

"I'll see you tomorrow Case. I'm beat."

"Kay, night Liz." Casey said kissing the top of her sister's head before stacking up her gifts and trying to bring them to her room. It was pitch black in her room but her arms were too full.

"So, whatchya get me?" Casey let out a quick high-pitched yelp before tripping over her own feet and tumbling towards the floor. Before she could hit the ground, Derek reached out looping an arm around her waist and pulling her back up.

"Way to go Klutzilla." Derek whispered looking down at Casey who he held against his chest.

"Derek you scared me." Derek chuckled releasing her from his hold.

"I'm Sorry?" he tried as he walked over to her desk turning on her lamp. "So what did you get me?" He tried again laying down on the mattress.

"Oh no, your just going to have to wait for Christmas." Casey said as she went to the vanity and took her hair out of her ponytail.

"Awe, well that's totally unfair seeing as I was kinda hoping to give you your present early." Casey whirled around with one eyebrow raised.

"You bought me, a present." Casey said aloud trying to make it sound real. Derek just nodded and then shrugged before getting up to leave her room.

"But I guess if you want to wait…" Casey ran up and closed the door so Derek couldn't leave.

"Well one early present couldn't hurt…" Derek rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smirk from growing on his face. He placed his hands on Casey's shoulder spinning her around and sitting her on the bed.

"Eye's closed." Casey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Derek.

"What? You can't expect a gift and wrapping paper. Jeez Casey don't know me at all?" Casey laughed and finally closed her eyes.

After 30 seconds the air in the mattress shifted and Casey giggled as she bounced. Derek was on his knees walking forward so he was behind Casey. Lifting both hands over her head he let his gift dangle in front of her face.

"Open." Casey opened her eyes and blinked a few times till the gift came into focus. It was a silver necklace. The pendant was the diameter of a dime and branched out in sticks of diamonds. The light caught in the crystal sparkling brilliantly.

"I know you love the snow so…" Derek mumbled pointing to the snowflake shape of the pendant. When Casey didn't answer Derek just fastened the necklace around her neck. Her eyes followed the necklace as her fingers traced the contours of the snowflake.

"Case?" Derek asked after the silence continued. Before he could ask again Casey turned around so she was on her knees and she threw her arms around Derek's neck.

"Uh… Your welcome?" Derek laughed as he slowly put his hands around her waist hugging her back. His eyes fell closed as he breathed in her scent. Vanilla clung to the air like a thick fog that seemed to be clouding Derek's judgment and his one hand reached up to hold Casey's head. He pulled back abruptly when he felt wetness on his neck. One of Casey's hands flew to her eyes shielding her eyes

"Casey… are you crying?"

"Nooooo!" her voice was three octaves higher with her choked tears as Derek laughed pulling Casey back too him. His hand smoothed her hair as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Girls are so weird…" Derek mumbled while he patted her back. Casey's tears subsided as she pulled away wiping her face and sniffling.

"Sorry…"

"Hey at least you like it."

"I love it. Thank you Derek." she said sincerely. The fog was around them both now. The only visible fogless spots were each other. They were staring at each other again; brain shutting down completely. No thoughts, no movement's just staring.

Derek's mouth was going dry as he licked his lips and gulped. As his brain started functioning his mind kept going back to the conversation he had with Sam.

"Uh hey how about my present's huh?" Derek asked jumping off the mattress. Casey shook her head from its daze before jumping up.

"Uh yea. Here is part one." Casey said grabbing a small box off the floor. Derek opened the box and lifted the gift out. It was a necklace. It was brown leather and it hung down into a sort of noose. Hanging from the noose was a silver circle.

"Last year I saw you looking at it; but you never got it because-"

"By the time I got the money it was bought up… Case… this is awesome." Derek exclaimed putting the necklace on.

"Very you…" Casey smiled before reaching on the floor to pick up a bag. "Now for part two."

"Case you didn't need too." Derek started but Casey told him to shut it. he opened the bag and took out the item wrapped in tissue paper. Pulling back the wrapping he found a leather coat identical to his old one, only this one wasn't tattered and torn.

"Casey…" Derek started smoothing his hands over the leather. Casey bit her lip.

"Thanks Casey really… this is…" Derek turned and pulled Casey in for a tight hug and before he could stop himself he placed a kiss on her cheek. Casey's face spread scarlet as Derek stepped away from her seemingly unaffected by what just happened, and pulled on the coat.

"How does it look?" He asked Turing slightly.

"Uh I- it… Um… look's great…" Casey choked out. Derek smirked widely as his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Wow it's late. I'll let you sleep. See you tomorrow Case. Derek said before leaving her room. Casey was left in a daze staring at the door which Derek just left one hand fingering the necklace while her other hand grazed across the skin his lips had just touched.

"Night…" She whispered before collapsing onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Casey

"Hey you're here." Derek said as he turned towards Casey with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I know! I know! I'm so late!" Casey panicked as she spun a few times trying to grab the other strap of one of her bags before everything fell. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled two out of three of the bags out of her grasp.

"Useless..." he muttered under his breath as he slung her bags over his shoulder as well.

"Case chill the bus isn't even here yet." Casey glared at Derek making Derek bit his lip.

"Don't you dare Venturi; I slept through my alarm, I dropped my shirt in the toilet, and forgot the crust-less cucumber sandwiches I made for the trip on the counter at home. You do not want to piss me off." Casey was closed to hyperventilating as Derek had and urge to back up slowly leaving her bags running.

"Okay." Was all he said as he turned around with wide eyes silently wowing. The bus pulled up as Mr. Tanner stood by the door.

"On the bus in your pairs!" he called. Casey walked in front of Derek and waited till they got to the front of the line.

"Alright. Don't turn them on ladies and gentlemen. We don't need to annoy the bus driver."

"Casey and Derek. I hope you don't mind, but you were so quick with your first project I wanted to spice it up for you." Derek groaned. More work was not what he wanted. Casey on the other hand beamed at the opportunity.

"Congrats Mr. And Mrs. Venturi. Twins!" Mr. Tanner passed a baby to Casey and another one plus the baby bag to Derek's already full arms. Casey threw a genuine smile at Derek only to have him sarcastically smile back as he struggled to get on the bus behind her.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to pile onto the bus and finally get settled down. Casey was at the very back and had stolen the window seat. Derek sat down beside her as he held the doll by one arm.

"Derek!" Casey gasped.

"What their not turned on yet!" Casey kept glaring at him as she held the baby properly. Derek sighed and followed suit as the bus started to move.

One baby was in blue clothes and the other was in pink.

"What are we naming them?"

"Names? We have to pick names? Why can't we just call them thing one and thing two?" Casey hit Derek lightly on the shoulders scared to disturb the dolls.

"How about you name the girl and I'll name the boy?" she asked.

"Why do you get to name the boy?"

"Cause I have a name." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay Casey Jr." she gave him another look and he sighed. He had thought a couple time's what he would name his kid's if he had a daughter like his Smarti.

"What are you going to name him?" Derek asked.

"Tristan Derek Venturi."

"Destiny Cassandra Venturi." Casey arched an eyebrow at Derek.

"Destiny?"

"Yea…. Why? No good?"

"No… no… I just wouldn't have expected that… Why Destiny?" Derek shrugged looking down at the doll as he tugged on the pink snugly.

"We got twin's for a reason? And Fate sounded lame?" he said lamely. There was truth to what he said though, Casey thought. Everything does happen for a reason.

It was a long ride to the camp out in the middle of nowhere. About six hours, but Casey and Derek were nowhere near tired. They leaned close to each other with skull candy ear piece in their ears. Derek flipped through his Ipod only listening to about a minute of each song.

"Wait wait go back!" Derek groaned.

"Casey that is the lamest song in the world." Derek complained.

"Oh really? Why is it on your Ipod then?"

"Cause I stole your songs off your computer cause I wanted a lot on my Ipod… even if it is crap."

"Fine I don't care but turn it back!" Casey whined. Derek sighed giving up as he switched back. Casey took the Ipod so he couldn't switch it as she started to sing and dance in her seat.

I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away

Derek rolled his eyes as he glanced around the bus. Everyone was sleeping or listening to their own music. His eyes flickered to Casey. She seemed to be in her own world where only Casey and this song existed and Derek envied her. But yet, he was mesmerized by her. This was his Casey. The Casey who he had lived with and annoyed. Her singing left no room for the strange façade that she had been playing around with ever since her return. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until he couldn't look away.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Casey got louder and held the ipod to her mouth like a microphone and started singing towards Derek Dancing in her seat and laughing through her harmony's Derek felt a genuine smile twitch in his cheeks. He turned away for a moment composing his face back to one of annoyance. She shook her finger at him as she proclaimed that she 'wont sit around' pulling her hand to her chest, she leaned towards Derek singing quieter. 'Just so you know…'

_  
It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
_

Derek was gulping as she sang faking her concert for Derek. he shook his head as he let the words of this cheesy song meld into his mind. He turned back to the window.

_  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

Just so you know

'Just so you know!' she sang loudly making Derek turn back to her laughing loudly.

This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
Im wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Always there, just never spoken…

mmm oooh

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

"Just so you know!" Derek joined in at the last moment as Casey burst into laughter.

"I hate you…" he mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"Cause now I actually like that crappy song!"

"Mr. Tanner there is a huge problem…"

"Gigantic!" Derek exploded.

"Oh right… your room…"

"Oh right? That's all you have to say?"

"Nothing else?" Derek exploded from behind Casey again.

"Amanda and Ellie are the only same sex female group… and Ellie is allergic to animals. And all the other groups are co-ed or same sex male…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derek and Casey screamed at the same time."

"The last people who used that room had an animal in there and we don't have a vacuum so we can't have her in that room. And I figured you two in that room would be the safest choice for a co-ed couple."

The discussion was over now. The room Casey and Derek had been assigned to had only a queen sized bed all the others had singles.

"This is insane. Your sleeping on the couch you do realize that." Casey stated. The room was about the size of the living room and dining room of the Venturi home with no wall's just a bathroom, a couch, a small TV, a sink with glasses in the cupboard, and a crib

"Uh I don't think so princess."

"Uh I think so, hubby." Casey glared unpacking her bags. When they finished Casey turned on the dolls that immediately started to cry.

"Casey!" Derek whined.

"It's our project." Casey stated as she picked up Tristan. "Can you feed Destiny?" she asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"You do realize they are plastic right?"

"Yes, but for the project we have to pretend they are real."

Casey opened the diaper bag and started to take everything out of it. There were 2 bottles, 2 soothers, 2 bowls with 2 plastic spoons, two blankets, two cloths, two different outfits, 4 diapers, and a carrier bag that goes on the front of you and there were two places up put the twins.

"Wow… does Mr. Tanner know that they are plastic?" Casey elbowed him as he reached to grab the blankets. There was a piece of paper stating feeding instructions further. There was also a magnet in the spook and bowl. Each time you touched the magnet in the spoon to the bowl, it depolarized the magnet so it would set off the trigger in the baby. The soothers would put the baby to sleep only if the other needs were met, and diapers were to be switched back and forth when needed.

"Just feed your daughter." Casey said giving him a bottle. Derek thought he would cringe when she said 'his daughter' but he didn't. in fact he felt kind of happy… thinking about having a kid, he would love it if he had some one like Marti as a daughter of his own.

He cradled the doll in his arms and fed her the bottle. She looked amazingly lifelike for a doll. At first glance anyone would think that it was real. Maybe even in second glance. How much money did their school actually have?

Casey sat down beside him on the couch with a cloth over her shoulder as she fed Tristan. The babies started crying and the two removed the bottle.

"Awe come on… we fed you!" Casey rolled her eyes.

"And what do you do after you feed a baby a bottle?" Derek stared at her waiting for her to give him a hint. She groaned.

"Babies need to be burped Derek."

"It's a doll. It can't burp." Casey ignored him and started to pat Tristan on the back. After the tenth pat or so a burp erupted from the baby and then silence except for baby Destiny who was still crying.

"Now tell me… who's right?"

"The wife…" Derek mumbled as he patted Destiny on the back.

"Exactly."

It was dinnertime and Mr. Tanner had called everyone to the main building. At each table was a highchair but one table had two.

Derek followed Casey with Tristan and the baby bag and put Tristan in the chair like Casey did with Destiny.

Baby cries echoed through the diningroom as Casey watched her classmates in a frenzy trying to calm their babies. Casey laughed as she set out the bowls and spoons.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked glancing over to where her eyes were.

"Nothing… it's just, they are already freaking out and it's the only first day…" Derek examined her for a moment. She was right… they looked paniky; dropping the things in their bag, shaking hands… and then their was Casey, steady hands, actually treating the kids like they were real and not having any issues what so ever like she was made for this.

"Need help?" Derek asked reaching for the other bowl.

"Actually how about you go get us dinner?" Casey pointed with her spoon towards a line that was quickly being formed by partners eager to ditch their parenting duties.

Derek rose and walked over to the line full of mostly guys.

"I can't take it anymore! It won't stop crying!" Peter from the football team whined as he scooped some food onto his plates.

"I know! I changed it's diaper and gave it a bottle and it still wouldn't shut up." Derek stifled a laugh when Max turned angrily to look at him.

"What?" he asked as Derek put salad on a plate and grabbed ranch and Italian dressing.

"Well… come on… what do you do after you feed a baby so it doesn't up chuck on you?"

"Oh I know this one!" Peter stated trying hard to think. Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed three burger buns and one hot dog bun loading it up.

"Burp dude, babies burp."

"Their just dolls."

"But they are programmed to be babies." Derek retorted placing the plates on his tray and grabbing a coke and a diet coke.

"Salad okay? I didn't know if you wanted ranch or Italian dressing…"

"Ranch is great." She smiled up at him until she saw what was on his plate.

"Holy… Eating for two?"

"Three actually." He said taking a bite out of a burger and glancing at the twins.

"So um, what was Max saying… you know when you were in line…" Casey brought up casually as she put another spoon full in Tristan's mouth while taking a bite of her own salad.

"Nothing… him and peter didn't know how to make their baby stop crying." Casey glanced over to where Max was sitting with his partner Amy. Derek followed her gaze as Amy smiled flirtatiously, flipping her blonde hair.

"And apparently Amy's impressed with your Parenting tips." Casey stated bitterly shoving more spoons into the baby's mouths while Derek smirked at the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Be gentle with our babies!" Derek hollered taking the food from Casey.

"It's okay, Daddy's here." Derek made baby faces at the dolls while Casey rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips finding Derek's sudden paternal turnaround insanely cute. Derek saw her smile out of the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself genuinely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh… it's one in the morning! Casey you do it!" Derek groaned from the couch. Casey sighed.

"How about, we both do one. Come here." Derek groaned again and pulled himself off of the couch over to the crib to grab one of the babies. Casey got the other and they both went back to the bed. Derek laid down and put the baby on its back holding to bottle in its mouth while he yawned. Casey's legs were crossed with the baby cradled in her lap drinking too.

"I can't do this every night Case." Derek's eyes felt scratchy while he shifted into a more comfortable position. Casey had to admit that she was very tired too, her eyes kept drooping. She moved the baby beside its twin and copied Derek.

"Sure you can Der. Everything will get easier." Even with his eyes shut Casey knew he was rolling them she reached out and hit him in the stomach and he reflexively reached and caught her wrist.

"Domestic abuse!" he mumbled as Casey chuckled her way into sleep.

They woke to their alarm clock and Casey felt nice and warm. Her eyes opened just as Derek's did and they only had a view of each other's eyes. Their heads were close and Casey's head was on Derek's arm like a pillow, his other arm was slung over her waist while her hand was on his chest and over the babies, sleeping in between them. Casey gasped while Derek jumped.

"I must have been cold…" he said scuffing his hair.

"Yea, and I must have been moving, you know me I move in my sleep…" Casey laughed nervously. "Umm shower. I'm going to shower." She jumped and grabbed her change of clothes before running into the bathroom. She could feel her body shaking. She had just slept with Derek. Well no not technically, but still. Yet the worst part was that she didn't feel as upset as she would have been if they were still stepsiblings. Her stomach was flipping a million times. What was that supposed to mean?

"What does that mean?" Derek groaned while he pushed on his stomach trying to get the weird feeling out. He never had this weird tingle before, not like this and it was starting to piss him off. It was as if, as if he liked her. He had to laugh out loud at that thought. Him and Casey? They hated each other, always fighting for control over the house. He had to be honest with himself, it's not like Casey was ugly, she was anything but, she had the body of a swimsuit model, and her face was amazing with the hair and the eyes and the skin. He had seen her dancing or even reading and her hair would fall a certain way and the light would hit her, and Derek couldn't lie to himself, she was beautiful, he even admitted it the first time that she sang for D-Rock.

But he never felt this feeling for her, the warm fuzziness. It was as if their rivalry was distracting.

"Uh… can you bring me a towel?" Casey blushed her head sticking out of the door. Derek jumped at her voice and raced to get the towel.

"Yea… here…" he said holding it out. Casey opened the door a little wider to grab the towel, and Derek could see her reflection in the mirror. His throat closed up as she shut the door. The feeling was back only worse than ever leaving Goosebumps while something very involuntary happened that had him rushing into the bathroom as soon as she left. The smell of her in there didn't help him control himself. His mind wandered back to the conversation with Sam. Unrelieved sexual tension. That was it. He didn't like, like her… it was simply an animal attraction, that was it. Right? Somehow he wasn't so convinced.

Six days had past with slight awkwardness, but no more interactions like the first night. The crying woke Derek from a deep sleep. Only this was different, quieter, more like whimpering.

"Case… the babies…" more whimpering. "Case!" no answer, Derek groaned and sat up noticing that it wasn't the babies, it was Casey. Derek sighed getting up to go to her bed.

"Case wake up…" he placed his hand on her back to shake her out of the nightmare he thought she was having, but when he did, his hand was instantly damp. "Case!" Derek rolled her over and seen her hair plastered to her forehead, her lips were chattering while she opened her eyes weakly.

"I'm cold…" she croaked before her eyes fell shut. Derek felt himself panicking as he lifted her into his arms laying her on top of the blankets before bundling her up like a baby with the comforter and picking her up again. The babies started crying and that woke Casey again.

"The babi-"

"Shush." Derek ran out of there room to the main building where he knew Mr. Tanner was sleeping.

"Mr. Tanner!" he called while kicking the door. It seemed to take forever for him to open the door as Casey shook in his arms.

"De- Oh no what happened."

"I don't know she's sick…" Casey opened her eyes looking up at Derek.

"You need to put me down… I think I'm…" Derek hurried past Mr. Tanner to a garbage bin and sat Casey on the ground holding the garbage under her mouth and while she emptied her stomach Derek held his hand on her forehead so each time she heaved, the pressure on her forehead comforted her like her mother did. Derek only saw her like this once and though he would never admit it, he couldn't sleep that night so instead he leaned in his door and watched as Nora stayed with Casey in the bathroom.

"It's the flu." Mr. Tanner concluded before grabbing some medicine from a cupboard. "You need to take care of her, your excused from activities until she's better. You can turn your babies off until she's better." Derek nodded taking the medicine while picking Casey up again.

"Thanks." Derek admitted, glad that it was just the flu.

When they got back Derek laid her on the couch while he remade the bed.

"Derek… I'm cold."

"I know…" he said while he glanced to the bathroom and back. A hot bath would do her good, there was only a shower and she wasn't able to stand.

"Case do you think you can stand long enough to get undressed with a towel on so I can hold you up in the shower?"

"I have a bathing suit." Derek walked over to her drawer and found a pink one piece he helped her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet leaving her till she said she was okay. Derek changed into a pair of boxers since he didn't bring swim trunks. Only Casey would pack for everything. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and then asked Casey if it was okay.

"Too cold." Derek laughed knowing it was just the chills. He stepped into the stream brining Casey with him. His hand was wrapped around her waist and her hands clutched loosely at his shoulders, she collapsed against his chest, her cheek against the planes of his pecks. He moved them both under the stream and only moved to turn up the temperature when he felt cold.

It felt weird, to have her body pressed against his. He could feel the tightness of her stomach against him as her chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. He had done this with Marti once, only in a bathtub, but Casey wasn't his sister, so this should be extremely weird.

The temperature couldn't go up any more and it was starting to chill. Derek turned off everything and helped her out.

"I'm going to dry you off. Then you have to get changed." Casey nodded while Derek wrapped the towel around her rubbing her. She attempted to dry herself off as much as she could but her skin was still damp as she pulled her straps off. Derek put the pj top over her and buttoned it up while she pulled her bathing suit down to her waist and left her to finish it. As he left the room to get changed himself, he only got pj bottoms on before he heard her sobbing in the bathroom while she gagged.

She was dressed but leaning over the toilet dry heaving. Derek went to her side pushing his hand on her forehead again until she stopped leaning back against his body. Her face was turned so the flat of her cheek was back against his chest. He could feel the heat of her on his chest and he shuttered. He felt cool.

"Thank you…"

"Come on." He helped her up and put her on the bed as she started to shake again. She seemed more coherent now as he tucked her in grabbing her water, a bucket and medicine. "Take these…"

"Your naked." She said blushing, though most of it was from the fever.

"Half naked, but still stop gawking and take your medicine." She obeyed while she shivered. Derek placed his comforter over top of her and he grabbed the thin blanket putting it on the couch.

"You'll freeze."

"It's okay. I'm tougher than you." Casey scoffed.

"Sleep here." His eyebrow rose. "I promise not to puke on you." Derek chuckled before going over to the one side. Derek put his hand over her forehead feeling again.

"You feel cooler." Casey shivered again, her teeth chattering.

"The blankets are cool." Derek sighed pulling her onto her side, facing away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up." He pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her not so hesitantly even though on the inside he was freaking out.

"You are very warm she said before turning over so she was facing him and stuck her nose against his chest and wrapping her own arms around him.

"Jesus your hands are freezing." Derek said recoiling while she pulled him closer.

"Suck it up. You offered to warm me up." Derek chuckled before holding her close again, burying his face in her damp hair.

"Go to sleep."

"Kay…"

They woke to knocking Derek's eyes opened only to find Casey laying on top of him, Bundled up against his chest. Derek didn't want to move but the person started yelling. He rolled her off of himself gently before walking to the door.

"Hey, Tanner asked me to bring you your meals. How's Casey?" Max asked a little too earnestly while he leaned around Derek trying to get a look at Casey. Derek instantly felt this jealous reaction, he wanted to punch him and tell him Casey was none of his concern. Instead he grabbed the tray and thanked Max saying that she was fine and closing the door.

"Derek…?" Casey said weakly rolling over. She blushed when she saw his naked upper chest. Derek ignored it bringing the tray to her.

"Eat." He commanded her while he pushed the liquid diet to her. She ate the broth obediently falling back down while Derek ate his breakfast.

"The babies."

"We're excused from the project till your better." Casey's face twisted but she didn't say anything.

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Derek admitted, he didn't fall asleep all night till early morning, unable to stop his mind from working while he held Casey. He liked her. He was sure of that now. Every time she flinched or twitched his stomach flipped, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Sleep… come on." She said laying back down. Derek climbed in beside her and she smiled at him.

"Your awesome. How did you know… the head thing last night?" it was Derek's turn to blush. He couldn't answer so he just shrugged and Casey reached over and brushed down his arm till she found his hand. "Thank you Der."

"Y-your hair looks like a haystack." Derek stuttered trying to alleviate the mushiness of the situation. Casey just smiled at him as he tried to avoid her eyes, failing miserably.

The fog was back, the fuzziness surrounding them worse than ever. Casey bit her lip and that drove Derek over the end. He exhaled sharply trying to fight the pull towards her, it wasn't working, instead he found his forehead leaning against hers, their noses brushing until Derek noticed her eyes had closed, and her breath sped up. He tilted his head against the pillow and pressed his lips to hers, and neither of them were ready for either of their reactions. Derek's hands pulled at her waist while her hands grabbed at his neck, fingers lacing together at the back. She kissed him just as eagerly as he kissed her until she felt tired.

Casey's breath was shaky and her smile was flustered while she pulled back. Her stomach was flipping like crazy, and her heart was beating more than should be healthy until a flush rose up her neck covering her mouth. She was suddenly self conscious and embarrassed. She threw up a lot last night, and was pretty sure Derek hadn't made her brush her teeth last night.

"Sorry…" Derek laughed pulling her face back to his and she couldn't fight the kiss.

"Don't be." He mumbled against her lips. "Sleep." He told her sighing, before smirking his cocky grin. "I want you to have more stamina next time we try that." Casey just blushed more while Derek gathered her in his arms again, and they fell into another deep slumber only to repeat the whole process twice more at lunch and dinner, before sleeping through the night.


End file.
